Why Me?
by 6BOGUT6
Summary: This is the story of how Lily finds out if she loves James or hates his guts. That was an awful summary I just want to know if I should continue.


**_Why Me?_**

**_Chapter 1 LEJP_**

**_LILY POV_**

"And when muggles see us performing magic they are…"

Blah, blah, blah. This is so boring! Sure I'm an OWL student but this is just the most boring thing I've ever done in my life!

I'm Lily Evans red hair, green hair, and lots of brains.

OW!

I had fallen out of my chair and everybody's head in the room snapped in my direction.

"Ms. Lily Evans! Please do not rock on your chair!" Mr. Lobelle yelled in my face once I had hastily thrown myself into my chair after picking it up.

I heard laughing behind me. I looked back to glare at them but I found my crush and his best friend. So I decided to laugh with them (to my disgust). Before I turned around I had a moment to look into his AMAZING hazel eyes that always take me by surprise.

After listening intently for the rest of class, I collected my stuff and tried to go as fast as James (my crush).

"Well that was embarrassing." I said with a chuckle. TO HIM!

He smiled that brilliant smile and agreed with me.

I walked to History of Magic class with him trying not to let him see me looking at his prefect hair. He kept ruffling his hair. It was entertaining.

Before we sat in our seats we took 1 more glance at each other. We had assigned seats and I was 1 away from him. That's a good thing but the bad thing is who sits in between us…thee biggest slut in the entire world. Emily Snave. The deal with her is that she has a boyfriend, but all she does is flirt with James. She takes her long brown greasy hair down and plays with it. She thinks she's so hott and pretty. She should die.

"I must organize your papers so use your free 10 minutes wisely." the Professor announced.

"Hi James." She said in that annoying girly tone that kills me.

They started talking and laughing. The thing was that I could see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye constantly. So when he did I smiled sweetly at him.

Do you think that I was going to let her completely flirt him to death! Bloody hell no!

After that long and painful class I tried to wipe the smile that had rose upon my cheeks while he was staring at me.

Once we got to the next class I was constantly "looking at the clock" behind me where he was sitting and staring at him for a split second.

"The head boy and girl have asked me to declare this to every class. There will be a dance tonight in the Great Hall at 6:30 for anyone who wishes to come.

I looked backwards at him and as I did he was looking at me too! I was so excited! Maybe that meant that he wants to ask me!

Yet _another _class had past quickly.

It was lunch _finally _and all I ate so much…like a pig too. Why you might ask. So I can get full now so that when we eat together, if we eat together, I'll be to full to eat a lot!

I'm so smart.

"Lily! What are you?" my best friend Beth was now looking at me as scared as if she were looking at a…a…ware wolf!

Beth and I were opposites. She had brow/red eyes and I had Green ones. I have red hair and she has curly brown. I'm shy, she's…unexplainable.

"Never mind. Well?"

"Well what?"

I smacked my head and wondered why her hair isn't blonde.

"Ooooooooooooh! Yes! He did!"

"Sirius asked you? YAY!"

Her smile was blinding and here wasn't a tooth you couldn't see.

"Did James ask you?" she asked hopeful.

I sighed. "No."

"You mean, not yet." She said reassuring me. I couldn't help but to laugh at the obnoxious look she had pasted on her pale face.

Sadly the next class was up. Potions. But at the begging James asked if he could go use the loo and as he stood in the doorway he motioned Emily to come out with him.

I could see Sirius and Remus looking at each other in confusion. I "went to the bathroom" too.

They were just around the corner so I pressed up against the wall next to them and listened closely.

I heard Emily "I'm sorry James! I have Bobby! There's nothing I can do about it."

I heard James sigh. I felt so bad for him, but I was kind of happy too.

I turned the corner and clunked heads with nobody other then…James.

"Hey do you want to go to the ball with…me?" he asked so shyly that I could almost not hear him.

"Are you using me as a replacement! Because that is just so rude and-

He cut me off. "You heard? Well, I was originally going to ask you but now that you don't want to go I guess…"

"NO! I mean…of course I want to go with you." I relied fast with a kind smile that I practiced in the mirror a million times just for him.

He smiled at my haste. "So I'll pick meet you in the Gryffindor common room at 6:40?"

"Perfect."


End file.
